


The missing notebook

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho's notebook went missing...





	

“I can’t find my notebook!” Sho whined as he flipped through the contents of his bag for the umpteenth time.

Jun merely raised an eyebrow.

“Which notebook?” He asked calmly.

“THAT notebook! The one I use to write my random song inspirations!” Sho exclaimed.

Jun cocked his eyebrow again.

“You mean that tattered and torn, and 200% dasai* notebook that you’ve been using since secondary school? It still hasn't ran out of pages?” Jun snorted.

“Look!” Sho huffed, “I have not been using it since secondary school. I only used a bloody 12 pages of it during some leadership camp in secondary school. Before abandoning it until I rediscovered that book at the start of this year. I’ve only been using it since this year!”

“Same difference,” Jun shrugged.

“And for the record, I. Like. That. Notebook. Okay?” Sho said forcefully as he glared at Jun.

Jun merely shrugged.

“Where do you usually put it?” Jun asked.

“Either in this bag, or on my work table, but I’ve gone through both so many times and it’s not there…” Sho sighed in frustration.

“How about that second bag?” Jun asked casually.

“It can’t be there, I don’t usually put it there…” Sho replied.

“But you did bring it to Hawaii didn’t you?” Jun asked.

“I did, but I did use it too after returning to Japan…!” Sho said as he dug through his cupboard for his overseas-use hand carry pouch.

“Nope, not here.” Sho said as he unzipped the bag, revealing the empty darkness within.

Jun narrowed his eyes as he scanned Sho’s study room again.

“Say, what’s that?” Jun asked as he squatted down and squinted while pointing at the gap between Sho’s study table and the bookshelf.

Sho squatted down and took a look. Jun helpfully turned on the camera flash on his phone and shone it through the crack.

“Aha! There it is!” Jun exclaimed triumphantly.

“Gosh it must have fallen off the table! Thank goodness it’s here! I thought I lost it!” Sho said excitedly.

The gap was too narrow and they actually had to push the bookshelf aside in order to retrieve the book.

“Gosh what would I ever do without you Jun?” Sho said as he gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek.

“I have no idea, but for starters, I think you’d starve,” Jun said thoughtfully.

Sho laughed heartily in response.

“Seriously Sho, when will you finish using that notebook?” Jun asked as he wrinkled his nose at the childish look, unfashionable object.

“I don’t know….” Sho said as he started flipping through the pages. “I’m only about a third through.”

“Sheesh! Then you’d better write more. And write bigger. And once you’re done with that notebook, you’re going to use the notebook I’m buying for you!” Jun said exasperatedly.

“Yay! New notebook!” Sho exclaimed as he throw up his hands in delight before giving Jun a hug.

“Now what’s for dinner? I’m hungry?” Sho said with a little pout.

“Sheesh!” Jun said as he rolled his eyes skyward.

He untangled himself from Sho before heading to the kitchen.

 

When Jun went to call Sho out for dinner a little while later, Sho was busy writing in the notebook. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration and his hands were moving furiously. Jun smiled to himself. Maybe he should make some soup to go with the lasagna. Maybe some dessert too...

*Dasai translates to unfashionable, or uncool.

 

[ **Click to read an incredulously long A/N** ]A/N: That was exactly what happened to my notebook... Only that I write my random fic indeas in it, and I didn’t have Jun to find it for me. I was clearly thinking of Sho and the second bag + wallet that he's been using since secondary school, when I realized, dang! I've had this notebook since secondary school too. I first used it for the camp. And then it was left alone sitting on my desk for the longest time before I revived it, to write some Japanese vocab, with my horrid, horrid handwriting. Then I switched to using [Quizlet](http://coolohoh.livejournal.com/99745.html) because my handwriting was just too atrocious. And now I scribble random fic ideas. Still a long way to go before I finish using that thing though. Anyone care to buy me a cool notebook to use next? Hahahaha XD

Bonus: Photo of the dasai, and pretty badly trashed notebook.  


Bonus 2: My atrocious handwriting.  



End file.
